The third god: The God of Infinity
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: SI-Oc I don't owned the Rwby or MCU ( Though this will be an Rwby verse) Long Summary Short, SI MCU infinity Gauntlet wielding Scum Traveled in Rwby verse ro find his wife to make an heir. Eh just read it I Suck in summaries. Oh... He will meet the 2 gods of Remnant BTW.
1. Prologue

In the vast plains there stood a Castle that Can make mortal kings Envy as it is designed meticulously by Humanoids with 12 wings ( Seraphim ).

The castle was White and Gold theme as It's Height surpassed the ozone layer of the planet.

The Design gives a feeling of Grandeur and Comforting as nearby mythological beings pass / Fly by, such as Hippogriff, Griffin, Dragon Etcetera.

It also has the technology but concealed its War / Military Equipments.

Inside the throne hall.

The Theme colour of the room is Gold with various Gems and Furnitures, above the ceiling Attached a Big Crystalline Chandeliers the Lit the Room.

Nonetheless the room already signifies that the owner held Rich that mortals cannot comprehend.

And at the very corner is a Handsome man in his 20s twirls his platinum hair as he stares his hand covered by Infinity Gauntlet.

His Fancy Victorian style Suit that has a Black and Gold Theme shines as the lights reflect from the Gems attached to it.

His Glowing Light blue eyes shoned as he stares lazily at his Gold Gloves.

This Handsome man was called Aureum Eis. or Aura for short.

He was a Multiversal Gamer picked by ROB for his entertainment. his Gamer system was heavily Nerfed as it has Limited Leveling System, Skills, Abilities and Functionality.

He was Inserted in The MCU as A nobody. But using His Meta-knowledge, Deception, Piracy and Sabotages. He Climb Above the Food chain Killing almost everyone. ( Celestials survived ).

At first he was Hyperventilating due too how dead he was, He discovered the the timeline is way back, a year before Captain America born. ( the Baby I mean ).

And technologies such as Apple, Samsung Etc are basically A No-No here.

Though he did get a rough start, at least he have a stable income for years and occasionally build his own enterprise.

Investing Companies and Buying their shares be it the easy way or hard way, He Copied all the Technologies and Ideas that is practically nonexistent in the MCU, Even Books, Novels and Anime wasn't spared. ( Author: Ey... A man's garbage is another man's treasure . )

He wasn't idling around too. He build his A.I though he loathes to admit it whn it is compared to JARVIS.

He also Befriended the Shield Counsellors and Avengers but back stabbed them at the End.

Heck he even wait to make Thanos kill his own Adoptive daughter who's name not important just he can complete his Infinity stone. And unashamedly stole thanos design.

He have fought and Killed A Universal scale amount of Beings, The Avengers, MCU Antagonist and even Celestials.

He Clawed his way up the top and even impressed ROB who is Also an SI.

And he didn't really expect me to win with a shitty version of THE GAMER Powers.

Although it only improves its host stats and needs too improvise, not too mention the lack of Skills and Dungeon Features.

And Most of the Gamers build were Physicality, while his was based on knowledge Comprehension Speed and Memorizing skills.

And even if they do, They usually die in the End.

But not him. Because he is a bit different.

What the players mostly lack and weakness was...

Careful Planning Strategizing

Personal Experience

Deception and Trickery

Understanding Knowledge

and the Desire to live.

and what he have that they don't is the he Didn't care if he kill people. Innocent or not as long as he live. Pity reason but sometimes Cowardice can make people strong.

2nd He was no pushover and Arrogant.

Having Patience is very good especially in the early game, Tricking your Allies and kill them just to get his Goals.

And being drunk in power has it's merits but also bad luck if your overconfident.

3rd. Unlike all the previous Gamers who were Snatched by ROB. He put his Skin ( Life ) than his Dick ( Lust ) First, He knows better than putting your Dick on wrong places.

And in the End. He survived. He has his place in the Top of the Food chain and ROB rewarded him Plenty alright. though he considered it nothing its a pretty big deal to him.

A Personal Dimension which he has Access to, A Special Dagger that slash through Reality for him to travel the Multiverse including Fictionals such as Novels, Manga and Movie of sorts, Except the Big Guys ( ROB's ) universe and his Universe ( Real life ).

And the Removal of the single flaw on his Hand ( Infinity Gauntlet... or gloves ? ).

His Infinity stones is now accessible in other universes but his Powers were limited.

Oh he can Still Snap the universe in half ( Pun intended ) and Other strong beings, but he can't kill a Being that has strong as him.

Especially if the quality of his Stones were diluted outside of his home turf.

And he still has no idea how to fix this.

Aura was currently facing a big problem that even ROBs have a tough time fixing it or even curing it...

Boredom.

Eons has pass since his peaceful life was achieved and he did almost everything just to keep himself sane.

True, He have servants but evcen he has limitations, He can Revive a person's soul and Even bring then back in the physical world but he cannot create a perfect life.

unlike him... his Creations didn't have the Ability of Free will and Thinking outside the box.

True, they are genius in their own right but they are just... predictable. and without the chance of Disobeying. He grew tired of its repetitive emotions.

he was glad of their unyielding loyalty but he will eventually grkw bored of them, though he wont Abandon His Children.

that's why he will travel in other universes.

he haven't tried it before because he have little faith in ROB but he knew the saying before...

No results Achieved on the Lazy one's.

...And now _he_ felt a bit Hypocritical.

Demiurge : "M'Lord, Are you sure you would prefer going alone?, The Multiverse seemed Dangerous in Many ways and has a lot of Unknown factors."

The two argued as their voices echoes in the castle.

Aureum : "...Are you questioning my Decision Demi...?" He ask as he narrowed his Eyes.

He said Slowly and felt a bit insulted.

Growing in this lifestyle also gives him the... Gilgamesh like persona... though he will kill any potential risk is a snap. he after all find it Ironic that he will die in the end due too Arrogance and Ignorance, though he is more Narcissist.

The Man with glasses wearing a red suit trembled and bowed to the floor as his Tail hastily Vibrated, indicating that he is scared as hell that he just insulted _his_ supreme being.

Aureum : "This is final and im going." He said as he said as he used his Knife to slash the air and it leaves a Purple scar that can be stretched and Entered.

Demiurge : "I... may I atleast bless by your knowledge M'lord? what is the reason?" He said, While still bowing and kneeling in the floor.

Aureum : "Wife Hunting. I'll make a Heir or Heiress for our Kingdom." He then materialised his own Anime version in front of him, and transferred his consciousness.

Demiurge quickly Caught his Divine Body and teleports it in his bed chamber.

Aureum's anime Body Wasn't much different except his features were more defined. He then Smiled and quickly jump-Su in the Portal.

**Author** :

Yeah... He might be A bit narcissistic cuz he is sensitive of his features.

Also he will go in the anime version of RWBY.

Also there might not be any Romance, Maybe. I can't force the Rwby characters

and salem might've have... a Large amounts of Grudges on the brother gods, Not sure in other Divine beings though.

and the Mc's Infinity Stones was fused inside him, making him basically a God, there is still the Stones though their mostly Cosmetics.


	2. Chapter 1

When Aureum entered the portal he created Aureum calmly analyzed the surroundings.

Bright multi colours seemed lazily waved in random directions as there are multiple doors with unique Cosmetic/materials Attachment to it.

some have designs out of Diamonds, Golds, Etcetera and some other minerals that he didn't even know it existed.

Aura picked randomly but when he was about to reach the knob, A Mixture of White and Black barrier prevent him.

Aureum : "Hmm? Isn't this Divinity? My my, This is Intriguing... Doesn't it mean that there are Gods or/and pantheons on the other side ?" He questioned himself curiously as a sly smile formed in his lips. He raise his Left arm ( infinity Gloves) and Did a snapping motion. Oh he will enjoy messing on whatever Fictional universe he would encounter, Been a long time since he took a vacation after all.

**Snap*** *_Shatters_*

Aureum : "if so then they are weak, Weaker than the Celestials about... A half or so. Or maybe the Quantity of beings are just small? *sigh*" He then entered the door as Bright light Engulfed him. he would never guess what universe he would entered.

He would be wary.

he wasn't really sure if the suit he wears ( made of Vibranium like the black panther ) can protect him.

-Grimm lands-

At the Red sky, A circular motion was forming as the Red Clouds Darkened even more as it looked more of a Crimson Red, Redder than the blood and barely any sun light escaped from it.

the temperature dropped from Blizzard cold to Hot as Fire randomly.

The Crystals in the wasteland cracks as the amount of G-force out of nowhere spiked.

Wind currents are roaring loudly as the trees leaves pluck themselves and fly high.

And the black lakes and puddles trembled.

then...

Gold with a mixture of White light shot from above and hit the centre of the land, forming a 1 mile radius of crater.

not far away, A Big Dark Crystalline castle can be located as the women wearing a black dress shot up from her throne as her eye widened.

she looks like in her mid 20s as her expression Darkened, Her red and black aura flared up as she stared at the distance.

she suddenly felt a high spike of Magic and Unknown energy that is very familiar. Yet Unfamiliar at the same time.( She didn't have her hair tied BTW ).

Salem : "The 2 gods are back? ( _wait... only one Divinity emits it... or am I wrong? _) And... they are... far stronger than before... wait, why does it feel different?" She was alone with her Grims and they are also seemed on guard, So its not the God of Darkness. so she assumed the Brother of light.

Anger flared up as she strides her way.

She _will_ have her vengeance.

In the Wasteland.

a crater formed as a human sitting on a lavish beanie Couch.

Aureum yawned Lazily as he stare above him.

Aureum : "The God /s are hesitating to come here? huh... what are the odds, most of them just come right in front of me, then again, maybe MCU Celestials are just different." He then turned his head Lazily and spotted a white haired beauty with a voluptuous body covered by the Black dress and brought some various creatures.

Black and Bony Bipedal wolves, gorillas, Giant snakes, A giant bird, A 30 metre golem made up of stones and wood, Etcetera.

He has a pretty great idea where he is now, This fictional universe is... not much really. But atleast he won't be killed here easily as the 2 Gods were hibernating.

The women stare at him with a bemused expression.

pretty cute actually. Why does her hair untied? He will have some... some fun in this universe. right now he should play like a God fitting for him.

Aureum : "Well, seems like a beauty came for me, fitting for a god like me I suppose, didn't like the growing mongrels though." He then waved his hand Lazily while his other hand support his head as he sat in his Beanie bag.

The grims that salem brought dissolved into black dust and her eyes widened in shocked.

Even the Leviathan wasn't spared as it crumbled in Black Dust and flow away with the wind

Aureum : "Don't be alarmed" He have an idea now where he is... but not sure what timeline "I expected the 2 mongrel of a god fetch me, though I don't mind you sending me to them." He wanna mess to this... much Cuter salem. from his estimation, She seemed to be... in the Middle if he judged the age of her immortality. Observe is a really helpful ability.

Salem : "...Who are you, forgive me but I don't seemed to recognise you." She then narrowed her eyes as she prepared her magic secretly.

Aureum : "Oh don't even try, that amount of power you held meant nothing to me, I doubt you can even leave a wrinkle at my suit." She then stop gathering her magic.

Aureum : "Now, I demand to know who you are, I doubt that your the messenger of the gods resides in this universe."

Salem : "Im... not a messenger you spoke of, And... who-... What are you? ( _Universe...? _)_"_

Aureum smiled in amusement at the wary salem. She was really cute, He then snap hi fingers as they're location changed unto a fancy modern hall of his new mansion.

Aureum sat on the nearby circular table as he held a cup and poured some tea.

he was amused at the surprise look on her face for a second but it turned back into a stoic expression. He now assumed that this RWBY verse era is maybe medieval or WWII-ish/19s, not really sure since he never really watch season 4. and he only saw her wearing some... Odd hair style.

Aureum : "Reality Manipulation dear, Changing the physical world is child play to me, would you join me for a tea?"

Salem warily glanced the cup I've sip and at the empty cup in front of him.

she trudged into it and sat.

She the warily Took a sip.

She didn't have the sense of taste nor the needs of Food to strengthen her.

She does drink tea and wines occasionally but that was only for etiquette.

But... the tea she sipped have an actual _TASTE... _and it was_ Soothing her, _even her curse which filled her eternal Rage seemed to calmed.

The sudden taste give her a big impact.

Salem : "( _Huh... did I really __forgot what's... a taste felt like ? _)"

Aureum : Hmm... before you get confused by my knowledges, I have a power too look and travel into the Past or future, now. I only learned the basic because, knowing everything seemed boring, Where's the fun in that? And while i don't really appreciate grims wrecking my vacation. oh and I'll give you this." He snap his fingers as a sudden basic knowledge about the Multiverse Assault her.

He didn't give her about T.v shows or his powers but he did give her 'information' about powerful beings like Darkseid, Beerus Etcetera.

Aureum : "Im pretty lazy when it comes on explaining, and gotta say. the gods resides here are pretty weak compared to me."

Salem didn't respond as she froze from her seat.

She regained it for a few seconds digesting it though.

Aura would like too read her mind but a surprise wouldn't be a surprise if he did that, that would actually failed the reason of his vacation.

Salem : "Surely there are others much better than our world, Why here?"

Aureum : He just rose one of his brows "Problem with that? if so speak Mongrel, your not even a fraction of my power. and so far. this... so called maidens powers are a threat to you but their powers are mere party tricks that it is used in daily life to the citizens of my kingdom" He said plainly that almost made Salem grit her teeth.

Salem : "So... your gonna stop me? be a hero like that... Some sort of _God of light _?You know I what I did if you have the power to look in the past and I lied too the gods before-"

Aureum : "Nah we're cool, Don't really care too the other gods nor too the mortals, So long you wouldn't get on my way"

Salem has a lot of questions but she don't really know about this new god, Reality warping powers seemed over powered ecven to her.

She needs to be wary and collect information about this new god.

was he on of the brothers?

the third one? was there even a 3rd?

and... Multiverse is real?

she got a lot of questions, but what's important now is...

Salem : "So... if you know the _Basic information _what are you gonna do? and... what about the_ war_?"

Aura rose his eyebrows, clearly amused at her stoicism.

Aureum : "Eh, Im not gonna join you or Ozma, feel free to inform him though, and I'll be visiting here later."

Salem blink her eyes and he is... Gone...

leaving her alone in this... Unknown room.

* * *

Author : Aureum wil not be joining to the Ozpin's group nor Salem's.

He doesn't really want too meet with ozpin, even if he is a good person, it cannot be denied that he knew that salem was immortal yet he keep sending his Students too they're death while remaining his prestige position.

Ozpin's war with salem for a long time, yet, plot twist he still cared for her, and don't want too kill her my his hands.

oor salem, Aureum knew her anger against the Gods and humanity but he didn't really care at all.

he holds no responsibilities on Remnants inhabitants nor the affairs of Ozpin and Salem.

His goal was relaxation and finding wife whose not after his Power, Money or Fame.

and if someone guilt trips him due to his View in Humans and Faunus as an insect that didn't really deserve his attention nor his Saving.

he will just torture him and Kill him in a Snap. ehh ehh? pun!

Oh and Aureum knew this.

* * *


End file.
